Wheelchairs in the modern form have been around since at least 1760, when John Joseph Merlin invented pushrim propulsion. Manual wheelchairs are preferred by diagnosing physicians as the act of propulsion provides important cardiovascular exercise for the user. However, propelling up ramps and inclines is problematic, exacerbating repetitive motion injuries, and imposing risk of falls and turnovers. Devices to aid in propelling up ramps, to this point, have not proved to be optimal solutions. This proposal presents an anti-rollback device that improves on the state of the art as represented by current hill holders. It is light, inexpensive, has high utility. It also reduces the risk of turnovers while propelling up ramps, and lessens the upper extremity stresses imposed by the manual propulsion. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Devices to aid in propelling up ramps, to this point, have not proved to be optimal solutions. Anti-rollback devices are known which, when engaged, do not allow the wheelchair to roll backward in between push strokes handrims. Some of these devices use clutching devices interacting with the rear wheels while other use added mechanisms that attach to the wheelchair. Another type of anti-rollback device is commonly available is called a hill holder. It restrains the backward rotation of the wheelchair rear wheels by wedging a block between the wheelchair tire and a non-moving part of the frame. They have the advantage of being inexpensive and easily retrofittable. This proposal presents an anti-rollback device that improves on the current state of the art. It is light, inexpensive, has high utility, and can be retrofitted easily to most wheelchairs. It also reduces the risk of turnovers while propelling up ramps, and lessens the upper extremity stresses imposed by the manual propulsion.